


Хвостатая проблема

by TenderRain



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Хвостатая проблема

— Еще одно погружение и на сегодня можно закончить, — сказала Магнус, поправляя грузовой пояс и проверяя, надежно ли закреплен фонарь на запястье. — Все-таки я сейчас хочу посмотреть, куда ведет та подводная пещера. Он вполне может прятаться там, — добавила она, имея в виду абнормала, ради которого они прибыли в Австралию и уже несколько дней исследовали остров Мако и воды около него.  
Но не обнаружили никаких следов абнормала: либо он успел переселиться, пока они добрались до острова, либо система обнаружения дала сбои и здесь никогда ничего аномального не обитало.  
— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Уилл, натягивая ласты.  
Что-то внутри него, сродни шестого чувства, подсказывало, что лучше этого не делать. Но против Магнус, вбившей себе в голову «сейчас и ни минутой позже» была бы бессильна даже танковая дивизия.  
Если бы им не пришлось возвращаться, чтобы заправить кислород в баллонах, то они еще несколько часов назад разобрались с бы с той подводной пещерой.  
— Какие-то проблемы, Уилл? — Магнус вглядывалась в темную воду и, когда не дождалась ответа, спрыгнула с борта их небольшого исследовательского судна.  
Уилл наблюдал, как слабая светящаяся точка быстро удаляется.  
— Никаких проблем, — пробормотал он, включая свой фонарь.  
Уилл бросил взгляд на восходящую полную луну. Не то чтобы его всерьез беспокоили россказни рыбаков о том, что на этом острове в полнолуние творится какая-то чертовщина — к такому ему было уже не привыкать, в том числе и к байкам, оказывавшимися правдой, — но все же он предпочел бы сейчас отсыпаться и набираться сил перед завтрашним днем.  
Подозревая, что еще не скоро завалится лицом в подушку, Уилл спрыгнул в воду и поплыл за Магнус.

Подводная пещера оказалась коротким туннелем.  
— Ух ты! — выдохнула Магнус, когда они всплыли на поверхность небольшого озера.   
— Похоже на жерло вулкана, — сказал Уилл, задрав голову и разглядывая неровное круглое отверстие вверху, над которым повисла половина луны, словно заглядывая одним глазом внутрь.  
— Это он и есть, — кивнула Магнус. — Тот самый, который мы видели с корабля. Не волнуйся, он давно уже потух, — добавила она.  
Но это не то чтобы утешило Уилла. Он все равно опасливо вглядывался в глубину на удивление прозрачного озера, будто ожидал, что под ним может внезапно извергнуться лава.   
— Это не похоже на природное образование, — Магнус провела рукой по каменному бортику, который делал озеро похожим скорее на искусственный бассейн. — Слишком аккуратно сделано.  
— Думаешь, это место обитания нашего абнормала? — Уилл подплыл к ней.  
— Может быть, — кивнула Магнус, — Место уединенное, скрытое от посторонних глаз… Смотри, — она указала на песчаный берег.  
Только сейчас Уилл заметил тянущийся след, будто кого-то волокли.  
— Если бы я заметила раньше… — Магнус зацепилась за бортик, подтянулась и уселась на него. — Завтра обязательно надо будет более детально осмотреть здесь все. И проверить, не ведет ли тот проход, — она указала себе за спину, на широкую расщелину в дальней стене, — на остров. Если это так, то неудивительно, что мы до сих пор не столкнулись с нашим абнормалом.  
— Ну или мы его спугнули, и он уже давно слинял куда подальше, — хмыкнул Уилл.  
— Сомневаюсь, — Магнус, сняв ласты, по-детски болтала ногами в воде.  
Вода в бассейне была на удивление теплая. Намного теплее, чем в океане. Уилл краем глаза заметил, что луна уже почти полностью висит над кратером.  
— Только не говори, что тебя пугают те байки про этот остров, — засмеялась Магнус, замечая его взгляд. — Могу поспорить, это связано с нашим абнормалом.  
— Ничего меня не пугает, — Уилл поднял ладонью небольшую волну и обрызгал Магнус. — И все равно мне кажется, что находиться здесь в полнолуние так себе идея. Мы же ничего не знаем о его повадках. Может, в байках есть доля правды и наш неведомый друг в полнолуние превращается в машину для убийства.  
Магнус не ответила: она хмурилась и водила ладонью по песку.  
— Может, кое-что и знаем, — наконец сказала она. — Смотри, весь берег в чешуе. Никогда еще такой не видела.  
— Отлично, к поимке абнормала добавим еще и поиск неизвестной рыбы, возможно, тоже аномальной, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Если только это не его чешуя.  
Он подплыл к Магнус и посмотрел на ее ладонь, на которой лежали крупные чешуйки, переливающиеся в лунном свете. В отличие от Магнус он не заметил в ней ничего необычного, говорящего об аномальной природе происхождения.  
— Займусь ею, как только вернемся, — сказала она, засовывая чешую в карман гидрокостюма.  
— А вот это уже, пожалуйста, без меня, если ты не хочешь моей смерти, — покачал головой Уилл, и отвернулся, когда она, снова надев ласты, с громким всплеском спрыгнула в воду и окатила его небольшой волной и брызгами.  
— Давай возвращаться, — Магнус закатила глаза, но никак не прокомментировала нытье Уилла. — А завтра с утра пораньше… Что это?  
Вода вокруг них начала бурлить, словно невидимый огонь снизу подогревал ее. Уилл напрягся: все-таки они находились не где-нибудь, а в кратере вулкана. От мысли, что его словно в большой котел загнали и собирались сварить на ужин ему стало не по себе. Лунный свет стал нестерпимо ярким, как будто кто-то включил мощный прожектор и направил Уиллу прямо в глаза.  
Все закончилось так же быстро и внезапно, как и началось. Они оба даже не успели предпринять попытки покинуть пещеру.  
— И какого дьявола это только что было? — Уилл часто заморгал: перед глазами плясали черные точки. — В списке способностей нашего друга случайно нет чего-нибудь вроде умения насылать галлюцинации, чтобы спугнуть врага? Хотя больше похоже, что нас только что пытались сварить заживо.  
— Понятия не имею, — задумчиво ответила Магнус и посмотрела вверх. — Это редкий и почти неизученный вид.  
— Ладно, первым же делом спрошу его об этом, как только найдем. Если он, конечно, умеет говорить.  
Магнус фыркнула и, подготовившись к погружению, нырнула. Озадаченно оглядев напоследок пещеру, Уилл последовал за ней.

Уилл пробормотал проклятия, когда посмотрел на часы: не было еще и шести утра. Самое настоящее издевательство. Стук в дверь его каюты не прекратился: Магнус, позвав его, забарабанила еще сильнее.  
Уилл сполз с узкой койки и поплелся открывать, надеясь, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, а не то, что ей взбрело в голову снова бегать по острову или нырять в такую рань, когда все нормальные люди спят.  
— Скажи, пожалуйста, что на нас надвигается внезапный шторм, тот вулкан все-таки проснулся, или еще какой катаклизм случился, поэтому ты… Магнус?  
Уилл насторожился. Он знал этот взгляд: глаза ее сверкали тем самым блеском сумасшедшего ученого, нарвавшегося на нечто невероятное, потрясающее, требующее немедленного изучения. Но Уиллу не понравилось то, что смотрела она так именно на него, будто бы предметом ее интереса в данный момент был он.  
— Ты уже умывался, пил воду, или вообще к жидкостям прикасался?   
— Что? Нет, я…  
— Отлично. И заранее прости, но мне нужно кое-что проверить.  
Уилл не успел ничего на это ответить — Магнус плеснула в него водой из стакана, который держала все это время в руках.  
— Магнус! Какой абнормал тебя цапнул на этот раз? — завопил он, отшатываясь от нее и смахивая с лица капельки воды.  
Даже если бы Уиллу никогда до этого не приходилось испытывать на себе метаморфозы, он бы все равно с уверенностью сказал бы, что с его телом происходит что-то не то. Не болезненное, почти неощутимое, но все же приятного в том, что он чувствовал себя странно, было не так уж и много.  
Падение оказалось болезненным. Уилл чудом не задел острый угол столика, когда повалился на спину. Из горла его вырвался болезненный стон.  
— Невероятно, — возбужденно проговорила Магнус, — Просто потрясающе. У нас проблемы, Уилл.  
Он подумал, что ослышался, потому что никогда еще не слышал, чтобы фразу «У нас проблемы» говорили таким жизнерадостным тоном.  
— Магнус, ты… — он приподнялся на локтях. — Какого, блин, хрена?!  
Уиллу хотелось надеяться, что он просто спит и видит дурной сон. Или что это галлюцинации, происки абнормала. Или еще что-нибудь в подобном роде. Но никак не реальность.  
— Только не паникуй, — Магнус опустилась перед ним на колени. — Скоро исчезнет.  
Уилл посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую. Последняя ее фраза прозвучала так, словно речь шла о какой-то пустяковой царапине, которая через пару дней затянется, а еще через несколько даже шрама не останется.  
Он повалился обратно на пол и вяло взмахнул рыбьим хвостом, словно бы это могло помочь ему скинуть его, заставить исчезнуть и вернуть ноги. И забыть все это, как очень страшный сон.

— Ничего страшного? — агрессивно шипел Уилл, меряя шагами мини-лабораторию. — Магнус, да это же катастрофа!  
Он даже не пытался скрыть, что у него началась самая настоящая банальная истерика.  
— Сядь и успокойся, Уилл, — сказала Магнус, потягивая чай через трубочку и глядя на монитор компьютера, где крутилась цепочка ДНК и что-то еще, понятное только ей одной. — Мы остаемся нормальными до тех пор, пока вода не попадает на кожу. Но даже если и попадет, это лишь временно. И я работаю над решением проблемы. Что-то изменило наше ДНК.  
Уилл набрал было воздуха в грудь, чтобы как следует проораться, но выпустил его, так не сказав ни слова, и плюхнулся на стул.   
— Спасибо, а то я сам как-то даже не заметил, — Уилл закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. — Магнус, ты понимаешь, что мы теперь гребаные русалки? Русалки, мать их!  
— Вообще-то ты тритон, Уилл, — поправила она его.  
— О! Спасибо за уточнение, это же кардинально меняет ситуацию! Какая, к дьяволовой бабушке, разница?!  
— Не психуй.  
— Я не психую.  
— Именно этим ты и занимаешься. И это вместо того, — Магнус крутанулась на стуле и недовольно посмотрела на него, — что бы лучше посидеть молча и не мешать мне.  
Уилл не нашелся, что ответить. Да и не получилось бы: соседний компьютер оповестил о входящем звонке.  
На экране возник Генри и Магнус с места в карьер спросила:  
— Ты что-нибудь узнал?  
— Нет, — Генри развел руками. — Салли никогда не слышала про этот остров. А что вообще у вас там происходит? Вы нашли русалок?  
— Можно и так сказать, — буркнул Уилл, вставая за спиной Магнус.  
— Круто, — Генри расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Салли будет рада компании.  
— Не обнадеживай ее, — Уилл еле сдерживался, чтобы снова не вспылить и не ляпнуть лишнего, потому что Магнус решила пока ничего не говорить об их проблеме остальным. — Вряд ли эти… особи обрадуются перспективе быть заточенными в аквариум.  
Магнус фыркнула и попыталась скрыть смешок.  
— Ладно, не буду, — пожал плечами Генри. — Хей, док, а когда вы планируете вернуться?  
— Не знаю, Генри. Возможно, придется задержаться дольше, чем я рассчитывала. А что, какие-то проблемы?  
— Ну, — Генри почесал в затылке, — если одного блудного вампира считать проблемой, то да, она самая.  
Послышалось возмущенное и оскорбленное бормотание. Магнус вздохнула.  
— Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста, Генри, — сказала она. — Извини, но нам пора.  
Она отключилась прежде, чем Никола Тесла успел появиться на экране и вернулась к своим исследованиям.  
Уилл почувствовал непреодолимое желание что-нибудь отпинать. Или кого-нибудь.   
— Я прогуляюсь, — сказал он, направляясь к выходу из мини-лаборатории.  
— Хорошая идея, — сказала она, даже не взглянув на него. — Ничего не понимаю, должно же быть хоть что-то, что пролило бы свет на нашу проблему, — пробормотала она.  
Уилл замер с занесенной над порогом ногой.  
— Кажется, ты только что ответила на свой вопрос, — он резко обернулся к ней.  
— Поясни? — Магнус недоуменно посмотрела на него.  
— Пролить свет. Вспомни, бассейн, полная луна…  
— Ну нет, — Магнус издала нервный смешок и тряхнула головой. — Это же… магия в чистом виде.  
— И все же?  
Магнус нахмурилась, взглянула на экран и сказала:  
— Я все равно хотела туда вернуться…

— Тебе не кажется, что это лишнее? — кривая усмешка исказила губы Уилла, когда он застегнул гидрокостюм.  
— А если эффект только временный? — сказала Магнус, крутя лебедку и спуская к воде контейнер с пробирками для сбора образцов. — Не хотелось бы оказаться без ничего на глубине в несколько десятков метров, если вдруг все пройдет само.  
— Само, как же…  
Закончив все приготовления, они переглянулись и прыгнули в воду.  
Десять секунд показались Уиллу вечностью, и когда он уже начал думать, что ничего не произойдет, то почувствовал предательскую метаморфозу.  
— Проклятье, — выругалась Магнус, когда они всплыли, и шлепнула ладонью по воде.  
— Миленький бюстгальтер. С чешуйками, — Уилл подавил смешок, разглядывая Магнус. — Хоть какое-то чувство приличия у этой магической шутки есть. А то было бы совсем неловко.  
— Еще хоть слово и я тебя утоплю, — Магнус неодобрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Это будет проблематично.   
— Лучше помоги мне отвязать контейнер, — сказала она и поплыла к борту судна.  
Уилл не мог не заметить ее нервозность. Первичный восторг от хвостатой проблемы слетел с Магнус, когда стало ясно, что она влечет за собой ряд серьезных неприятностей. И в первую очередь — вода, к которой невозможно прикоснуться, чтобы не обратиться при этом. Даже выпить чай или кофе, не прибегая к помощи трубочки, не представлялось возможным.   
— Вот скажи мне, — Уилл окинул скептическим взглядом корабль, — как мы потом будем забираться обратно?  
Магнус сжала кулаки, а Уилл готов был придушить самого себя, раз уж невозможно было утопиться, потому что этот момент они как-то упустили.   
— Магнус, — позвал ее Уилл, явно отвлекая от очень невеселых мыслей, — вода вокруг тебя…  
Она резко нырнула в сторону, когда наконец обратила внимание на бурлящую воду, от которой начал исходить пар.  
— Черт, это было горячо, — нахмурилась она.  
Вода успокоилась, но оставила в глубокой задумчивости обоих. Если догадки Уилла были верны насчет бассейна внутри вулкана, то это было более, чем странно, потому что здесь не было никаких условий для повторения того, что произошло ночью.  
— Час от часу не легче, — почти одновременно сказали они.   
— С этим попробуем разобраться позже, а сейчас… — Магнус кивнула на контейнер, напоминая о первостепенной задаче.

— Давай так больше не будем делать? — Уилл рухнул на диван и не без содрогания вспомнил, как они корячились на лестнице, пытаясь забраться на корабль.   
— Не будем, — согласилась Магнус, не менее уставшая, чем он.  
Они проторчали в бассейне до позднего вечера, собирая образцы всего, что было в нем, и сейчас все это ждало своего часа. Но им нужно было вернуться в Убежище. Уилл не слышал последнего разговора Магнус с Генри, но по ее недовольному, почти агрессивно настроенному виду понял, что Тесла в своем репертуаре и им не стоило больше здесь задерживаться.  
А еще подозревал, что поиск ответов затянется надолго. Возможно, на месяцы, если не на годы даже.  
Оставалось только найти в себе силы, чтобы смириться и принять то, что они получили до тех пор, пока не найдется решение проблемы.


End file.
